


Yin & Yang

by GalwitMystoEggos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and then i happened to watch general deception, and they're in love the end, anyway i read the only other shimazacus fic, just like in ninja storm!, oh takes place in 2012ish i think idk, shimazu is babey and vex is a dick, show is canon but generals/MOTWs don't really die, then i had a Thought, what are the odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/pseuds/GalwitMystoEggos
Summary: it takes 8 days for shimazu to once again find his way into vexacus’ heart (and house) - au where secondary villains Just Don’t Die
Relationships: Shimazu/Vexacus (Power Rangers)
Kudos: 11





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> here be stupid self indulgence cause I love them SO MUCH. Special thanks to my fav and our crackships I don’t even mention that birthed this universe <3 (yes my writing still sucks. leave me alone don't look at me just let me spread my shimazacus propaganda) also ninja storm is a treasure

It had been nearly ten years since Lothor's army was defeated (the third time—first everyone was unceremoniously dragged into the Abyss of Evil one by one, then they were brought back for the final battle, then they were sealed up again, then they were brought back a year later, only to be met by the Dino Thunder Rangers as well as their old enemies. And _then_ they all got sealed up for the final time....) It had been less than a year after they all escaped for the last time, minus collector’s item Lothor, that they decided this never-ending cycle just wouldn't cut it.

There had been others like them all around, and there always would be. Some deciding to take their second chance instead of terrorizing whichever new group of candy-colored kids would try to kill them next. Yet again. Some of them chose to integrate into society, the majority heading to New Tech City and its suburbs, as there was an insurgence of alien life beginning to settle there. Others travelled, the nomads becoming origins to many a legend in different towns.

And then that left the remainder, those who wanted to avoid any and all contact with humans, especially the Power Rangers. These few built a large gated community outside Coral Harbor as a sort of respite for all the ex (or ex-ish) villain aliens, monsters, robots, what have you, to settle down. Many who had worked/lived together (and been destroyed together) subconsciously gravitated towards each other and would end up living in the same neighborhoods. Others would be more independent, and pleasantly surprised to see their old coworkers in town. And then some had a permanent beef with each other and would spew empty threats til they were escorted off the premises. 

Their community was a vast area of land, surrounded by nothing dense woods except for one corner that would be a private entrance to their beach. It was yet undiscovered by humans (except word on the street was of plans for a renewable energy tower to be erected outside the treeline, but it would be at least ten years til there were any real plans, so nobody thought much of it.)

And this is the community that Vexacus, Shimazu, Motodrone, a couple of surviving Kelzaks, and a few one-off warriors found themselves to be, and where they had made themselves a home two years after their final great escape. Zurgane had found a place in the “outside world” as the community called it, but tried to stay in contact with the others. Vexacus and Motodrone wound up in townhomes on the same street, much to Vexacus’ chagrin, but Motodrone stayed to himself, not being particularly fond of Vexacus either. 

Shimazu had a small cottage several blocks away, which Vexacus was very, very happy of. He could live out the rest of his life in peace. Shimazu had followed him around like a lost puppy ever since their little group had escaped the Abyss. Who was he kidding, Shimazu followed him around after they first met. Simpler times, when Vexacus wanted to take over Lothor’s ship. 

Shimazu would have helped Vexacus, and he could have allowed it. But his own pride got in the way, and then everyone else did. But he was free now to do his own thing, plotting some not-too-sinister things. Occasionally travelling to other planets for his bounty hunting side hustle. Totally ignoring the occasional realization that he was lonely and he missed that little leech. Sometimes. He’d eat his words one day. And that day didn’t come for a couple more years. 

**DAY 1:**

“Morning!” In half a second, Vexacus went from groggy to startled and drawing his sword to the intruder… on his… counter.

“Bloody hell!” Vexacus sheathed his sword and glared at his visitor, sitting cross legged atop the counter. “How did you get in here?!”

“Magic!” Shimazu twinkled his fingers. “I teleported, of course. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me.”

Shimazu laughed. “If you say so! Can I have some?” He pointed at the coffee maker.

“You don’t need it.”

“Yeah, well, I want it!”

Vexacus growled. “Get out of my house. Now. I’m too tired to put up with your nonsense.”

“Mmm, suit yourself.” Shimazu disappeared with that weird skull effect of his, and made a note to come back at a later time the next day. Vexacus isn’t a morning person. Got it.

Vexacus rubbed his temples and sat down. He felt his heart racing. It wasn’t just from the initial startle.  
  


**DAY 2:**

“For you,” Shimazu said with an exaggerated bow. Vexacus had expected him for some reason. It was just after lunch.

“What is this?”

“They’re flowers? I know you’ve got absolutely no landscaping, but you should know what they are.”

“I know what they are, you fool,” Vexacus snapped. “Why, then?”

“An apology! And you could definitely use some color in here.”

“I _like_ how it looks,” Vexacus stated. But maybe it could use some color. Like Shimazu…

Shimazu waltzed around the room, running his fingers along everything. “I don’t,” he said simply. “It’s so drab and boring.” He looked around some more, realizing maybe insulting Vexacus’ interior design choices wasn’t the best idea. “In a good way.”

“Drab and boring in a good way? That makes no sense. But then again, neither do you. Now, care to explain what you are doing in my house yet again?”

“I told you, I just wanted to make amends.”

“With flowers.”

“Yep! I’ll be going, though,” Shimazu replied, pressing his hand on Vexacus' shoulder. He disappeared. Vexacus dropped the flowers into the trash. He retrieved them an hour later.  
  


**DAY 3:**

Vexacus was polishing a pulse rifle he bought for a fortune from some bat, when Shimazu came down the stairs. “Of course you’d have a lair,” he said.

“I could have blown your head off.”

“You heard me upstairs.”

“I didn’t know it was you. But now that I know, I’m seriously considering it,” Vexacus said. “I can and I will vaporize you without a second thought.”

Empty threat. Mostly, Shimazu knew. He laughed it off. “You need any help?”

“Mmm, don’t think futuristic blasters are much your style.”

“No, no they are not,” Shimazu agreed, shaking his head. “But I could help, if you want.”

“I don’t want you to, no. It's for a very important job.” Vexacus set the blaster down and looked at his intruder. He remembered why he made no effort to stay near any of his old cohorts. Especially this one. His sweet, sweet freedom was gone once more. Shimazu was back and more annoying than ever. But it had been nice, sometimes, having someone so close to him all the time. 

“Can I watch, then?” he asked, sounding all too excited.

“You think this is a museum? This is my house, my workspace. I don’t care for intruders, no matter how long I’ve known them.” He’d hoped Shimazu would take that as a hint, not just then, but for any future surprise visits. But he also knew Shimazu would be either too dumb or too stubborn to actually care. But Vexacus didn’t really mind that much.

“It’s interesting.”

Despite his whining and grousing, Vexacus allowed himself to be fully influenced by Shimazu’s incessant begging, and it was only because he wanted Shimazu to shut up, not because he wanted the company. Nope. Not at all. 

Shimazu stayed most of the day.  
  


**DAY 4:**

“I didn’t think you’d show up,” Vexacus remarked that evening upon feeling slight pressure on his arm. “To think it was almost a good day.”

Shimazu was snuggled next to him. “Aw, Vex. Thought you missed me. I took my Wolfblades up to the mountains.”

“I didn’t ask. What do you want this time?”

“Do you have any sugar?" Shimazu asked, sitting up. "I’m all out. I want cookies.”

“Of course not.” Vexacus glared at him. “And the store is closer to you than my house is.”

“You’re not at the store. You’re here.” Shimazu left. It took Vexacus a few seconds to realize that wasn’t just some idiotic nonsense.  
  


**DAY 5:**

Shimazu was sitting on Vexacus’ doorstep when he returned from his job. Slinging the gun over his shoulder, Vexacus mumbled, “I’m exhausted, go home.”

“Hi to you, too,” Shimazu replied, standing up and brushing off. “I just wanted to make sure you got back on time. I was worried!”

“Go.”

Shimazu hopped off the bottom step, eyeing Vexacus, subtly checking that tiredness was the only thing ailing him. “Food’s warmed in the oven. Have a good night, Vex.” 

Vexacus grabbed his arm. "You poisoned me, didn't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Shimazu responded. "I would never."

The sincerity in his voice caused Vexacus to loosen his grip, but not completely. He watched Shimazu, feeling the exhaustion further cloud his mind. He let go, letting his fingers brush against Shimazu's hand. Vexacus shook the fog from his head. "You better not have," he grunted, pushing past Shimazu and slamming the door.  
  


**DAY 6:**

“You want to tell me what this is about?” Vexacus asked as soon as Shimazu appeared in his front room.

“What what is about?” Shimazu wondered. His innocence was infuriating, but endearing, Vexacus thought. And adorable, dare he think such a thing.

“Why you keep appearing in my house,” Vexacus explained slowly, as though he was talking to a toddler.

Shimazu sighed. Vexacus talking down to him had to be one of the top five most annoying things ever, but he tolerated it. He shrugged. “Not everything has to be about something. Sometimes things just _are_.”

“And you ‘are’ just breaking into my house without my consent, and you think that’s acceptable? You don’t find that unusual, illegal, anything? How would you like it if I broke into your house every day?”

“I think that’d be nice.” He said it so casually but so sincerely. Why that hit Vexacus like a train (or Zord, rather) he had no idea. But Shimazu noticed, and it was amusing.

“I’m sure I could suffer worse fates,” Vexacus responded. “But you are standing on thin ice.”

“Whatever you say.” Shimazu grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down, deciding to stay as long as he could, until Vexacus’ empty threats got boring.  
  


**DAY 7:**

“I’m bored,” Shimazu whined from Vexacus’ couch, head leaned back on his arms, one leg dangling over the edge, other leg annoyingly shaking on Vexacus’ lap. 

Vexacus sighed and looked away from his book. “Maybe you should get a hobby. A job, even. Or is that too low for you?” 

Shimazu stared at the midnight blue ceiling. “What kind of job could I possibly get?”

“I don’t know. A clown at children’s parties, maybe,” scoffed Vexacus.

Shimazu sat up with a gasp. “I am utterly appalled that you would say that! I am an ancient warlord and—”

“Yes, yes, you’ve mentioned,” Vexacus grumbled, rolling his cybernetic eye. “Will you get out of here?”

“You know if Motodrone just kept his hands to himself, I’d still be asleep in that old Asian museum,” Shimazu mused, ignoring Vexacus. “Where is he, anyway? I’ll give him a piece of my mind! I’ll sic my Wolfblades on him, that’s what.”

Vexacus suppressed the smallest of chuckles at Shimazu’s theatrics. “I don’t think he’s home. His bike’s been missing a while. Anyway, the door’s that way.”

“Say, Vex. You should come over tomorrow,” Shimazu replied, patting Vexacus’ head. 

Vexacus was taken aback. “Why…?”

“For tea.”

“You’re inviting me over for a tea party? How precious.” Vexacus laughed that pretentious laugh of his. It always made Shimazu’s blood boil, but at the same time it was nice. Because it was so _Vexacus_.  
  


**DAY 8:**

Of course he went anyway. And unlike Shimazu, Vexacus actually knocked instead of teleporting in (although he teleported over, just in case for some reason he decided against going on the way there). 

“Oh, you’re here!”

“Yes,” Vexacus said simply, glancing inside. “Nice place. I guess.” Didn’t want to throw out any more compliments than necessary.

“Really?”

Shimazu’s house was the polar opposite of Vexacus’. Whereas his house was all dark walls, industrial-steampunk type decor, only light coming from some lamps and a giant decorative aquarium, Shimazu’s was like walking into a garden. The walls were pastel, traditional Japanese-inspired decorations, dark wood furniture kept it looking cozy, despite an array of swords clearly not for decoration. It smelled vaguely like incense and cherry blossoms. Vexacus made note to consider redecorating. Maybe Shimazu could help if he’s so bored all the time.

“Hello??” Shimazu waved a hand in front of Vexacus’ face. “Are you awake in there?”

Vexacus growled and muscled his way inside. “Why did you drag me here?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t really think you’d show,” Shimazu replied with some hint of sadness in his voice. “Just thought it’d be nice to switch things up. Maybe next time you don’t knock?”

“Next time. Ha. Unlike you, I have a sense of decorum. And that doesn’t entail showing up in the middle of someone’s home uninvited.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Shimazu said, hands mimicking Vexacus’ proverbial flapping lips. He handed Vexacus a small cup of tea and said soberly, “You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to, you know.”

“No, I didn’t say that,” Vexacus grumbled. He talked a lot, he would go on verbal tirades all the time, but yet, sometimes he was at a loss for words. Shockingly enough. And as smart as he thought himself to be, he never really put two and two together.

“You want to go for a walk? You’re never on this side of town. It’s so nice out.”

“Shimazu!”

“What?!”

“What are you doing?” Vexacus asked. “Why aren’t you just moping around, or acting like an annoying little gnat? You don’t need to host me. I don’t even want to be here now, much less following you around your neighborhood.” The words just spilled out before he could stop them.

Shimazu was used to Vexacus being cruel, but it didn’t mean that didn't sting. “Perhaps I was too forward. You can go,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.”

Did Vexacus feel...bad? He fumbled for some explanation. He owed Shimazu a bit of diplomacy if nothing else. “It’s been such a long time, why did you—why are you bugging me so much all of the sudden?”

“I—you know what, Vex? If you ever want to talk again, you know where I live. I think I’ve done enough, and I don’t want you plotting my demise.” There was no edge to his voice, and that somehow made it much, much worse.

Vexacus sighed, defeated. “I wouldn’t.” As if that would help anything. Vexacus skulked down the sidewalk, his usual proud stride vanished. “What are you doing?” he muttered to himself. “What _was_ that?”

He made it back home and slammed the door so hard the gear sculpture above the door frame crashed to the ground. He shook his head. So what, he ruined some social interaction. Not like they were friends. Why would he possibly consider someone who was Velcroed to him for years a friend? Velcroed despite learning second-hand that Vexacus was going to destroy him if not for Marah and Kapri? He probably couldn’t have brought himself to do it, anyway. Day drinking was against his code of conduct, but he needed Shimazu out of his mind, and fast.

Shimazu cleaned up what little he had out and sat down. So, he had gone too far. Whatever. He’ll find someone else. Maybe someone less arrogant. Someone who actually had a personality beyond “brooding” and “pretentious”. Someone who actually knew how to laugh at jokes. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do! He’ll find someone and go bother them, all in good fun though. Took him all of three minutes to lose his resolve and realize how much he missed that obnoxiously cocky, boring, scheming prick of a shark. But not enough to appear in his house ever again, that’s for sure.

It was 7pm when Shimazu heard a knock on his door. Despite every single fiber of his being telling him no, and the intimidating glow of Wolfblade eyes at the end of the path trying to scare him away, Vexacus went anyway.

“Vexacus?” He couldn’t even pretend to sound angry. That was Vexacus’ thing.

“It didn’t work.”

“What didn’t work? Do you know where you are? Are you drunk again?”

Vexacus grumbled. “I’m at your house, Shimazu. I’m not drunk right now. Drinking didn’t work, damn you!”

“I’m… sorry,” Shimazu replied, not knowing what else to say. “I, uh, I’ll let you do the talking.”

“You’re insufferable,” Vexacus replied. 

“I could say the same about you, but what did I do?”

“Shut up,” Vexacus ordered. “Listen to me, don’t talk. Not a word. I just wanted to say, sorry I ruined your little tea party. And you’re… I’ll allow you to drop by occasionally, if you knock first.” He had successfully buried any semblance of a “heart” in the little speech he had planned on giving. Shimazu tilted his head. “Ugh. You can talk now.”

“Is this a trap?” Shimazu wondered. “It sure sounds like one.”

Vexacus shook his head. “Well, that’s all. Goodbye then.”

Shimazu waved. “See ya later.”

Vexacus was all of three steps from the house before he growled at himself and turned back, pushing the door before it closed. Shimazu turned with a small gasp. Shutting the door, Vexacus said, “I screwed up.” 

“You sure did,” Shimazu thought, but he bit his tongue. He wasn’t too sure that Vexacus wouldn’t vaporize him. Instead he said nothing, nonverbally urging Vexacus to continue.

“I shouldn’t have said what I said. You get on my nerves a lot, but I shouldn’t have—I mean...”

Shimazu shook his head slowly. “Keep this up and you’ll start smoking. ‘Sorry I was an asshole, Shimazu!’ There you go. You don’t need to apologize, I know you don’t do those. Go on home. I can walk you out.”

“You know why I drank at three in the afternoon? To forget about you,” Vexacus hissed, grabbing Shimazu’s face. “Why do you have to make things so bloody _complicated_?”

“Guess I’m just unforgettable, huh?”

“You’re an utter fool,” Vexacus replied, dropping his hands.

“So does this mean no second date…”

“Second _what_?!” Vexacus roared.

Shimazu laughed, but refused any further explanation. Anything enough to keep Vexacus on his toes is quite entertaining. “I’ll drop by tomorrow. You’ll never know when to expect my knock!”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me,” Vexacus grumbled under his breath.

Shimazu counted on his fingers. “It’s not April Fool’s Day…” He snapped in recognition. “Oh, ho, ho, this is a trap, isn’t it? Or, or, I know! One of those reality tv shows! Some prank thing, right? You know, I’m usually the one who likes pranks.”

Vexacus facepalmed. “It’s not a prank, you imbecile!” he snarled. “Now that I’ve thoroughly overstayed my welcome, I’m going home.”

“Hold on, hold on. So do you _think_ you’re in love with me, or do you _know_?”

“What are you saying.”

“Because I _know_ I fell in love with you the first time we spoke on Lothor’s ship. Could you tell?”

“Yes,” Vexacus answered. “Maybe I did too.”

“We would have made a great team. You and I could have taken down the other generals, then Lothor’s nieces, then Lothor himself! And then the whole earth, Vexacus. We could have ruled the world. Together!” He sounded excited at the prospect. Vexacus wanted to kick himself. Both for betraying Shimazu and for feeling bad about it.

“I didn’t want to destroy you. Not entirely.”

“I appreciate it,” Shimazu replied. “That’s why I was last?” Vexacus nodded. “We got more second chances. I missed you, you know. That’s why I kept ‘bugging’ you so much. And then I gave you space, lots of it. I know you were happier without me, but I’m here again.”

“Why now? Why this? Are you that bored you’ve decided to play with bygone feelings?”

“Bygone? Don’t think so.” Shimazu shook his head.

“I don’t understand how you’d even consider me a friend, much less anything else. I almost destroyed you.” Vexacus sighed, shifting his weight. “Are we done yet?”

“If you want to catch this on whatever hidden cameras, I do still love you. And that’s no prank.”

Vexacus face-palmed, exacerbated. “There are no cameras. Or pranks.”

Shimazu briefly peeked around the room once more before replying, “If you’re sure.”

“Come home with me tonight. I’ll prove it to you.”

“I thought y—”

“Enough,” Vexacus snarled. “Come stay the night. I’ve a couch or bed or something. Wherever you want.”

Shimazu studied him with a cocked head. “Are you sure? You don’t want me to stay here? Away from you, giving you that treasured peace and quiet?”

“You are making me rethink all of this,” grumbled Vexacus as Shimazu took his hand.

“Lead the way. But! No teleporting, deal? You owe me a walk!”

“I think I owe you a lot more than that.”

“That you do, Vex. That you do.”


End file.
